<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunting High by TheLadyOfManyFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228518">Hunting High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms'>TheLadyOfManyFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Platonic - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You return to the bunker in time to see everyone else strapping up to head out.<br/><i>Inspiration: Season 15, Episode 15 - Gimme Shelter</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Jack Kline/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunting High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the afternoon when Castiel returned to the bunker and was told that the brothers were heading out to follow a lead on Amara without him. Despite trying to convince the boys otherwise, Castiel was still requested to ‘hang back’ and watch over Jack - that was, until the nephilim spotted a case.</p><p>In that moment, Dean created a solution by having their resident angel team up with Jack while he and Sam were out. While the youngest member of their family was excited, Castiel’s obvious reluctance was ignored by both Dean and Sam.</p><p>“Dean’s not wrong.” The tall man sighed. “And look, this case - maybe you can help.”</p><p>The idea of being ‘right’ was evident in Dean’s grin. Castiel rolled his eyes when suddenly he thought of another way out. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by the green-eyed man.</p><p>“And don’t you worry about (Y/n). They’ll be back from that case in Portland in-“</p><p>“Honey’s, I’m home!” You cried out as you burst through the backdoor. You walked into the room and looked at all the faces having been away for almost two consecutive weeks. “Look at all my favourite people in one room.”</p><p>Giving a happy sigh, you reached across the table and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl sitting by Sam’s laptop. “So, what’s the deal here?” You wondered curiously, munching on the snack. Dean quickly explained the plan of splitting up in pairs to follow some leads and you nodded, dusting your hands to the side.</p><p>“Sounds great - which team am I third-wheeling?”</p><p>Dean tugged on the strap of his duffle. “Sammy and I have Amara covered.”</p><p>“Easy, I’ll go with Cas and Jack.”</p><p>It was the easiest transaction in bunker history with no fuss and Castiel silently wished that there had been more of an argument about this.</p><p>Dean wiggled his eyebrows at the angel who was quite clearly not onboard with any of the plans. “Isn’t this cute? Jack working a case with his ‘sort-of parents’.”</p><p>“Hold on a minute, Dean.” Sam interrupted, drawing all eyes to him while he frowned at how chipper his their fellow hunter was being after fifteen solid hours on the road.</p><p>“Don’t you think you should stay home and get some rest?” He wondered, genuinely worried about your wellbeing. You, however, merely waved him off with a light and breezy laugh.</p><p>“Please, I just came face-to-face with the ghost of Ramesses the Second and sent his mummified booty back to the afterlife - rest is for the weak.”</p><p>“You have ectoplasm in your hair.” Castiel pointed out, squinting at the black sticky substance clinging to the strands that dripped onto your shoulder.</p><p>You looked down, “Oh, yeah...” you hummed, tracing your fingers against the ooze that until you carelessly wiped it against the base of your shirt. “It got a little messy when we brought up his fathers reign.”</p><p>You were clearly on a hunting high after two back-to-back cases and everyone in the room could see it with the way you were ready to jump into a car and drive off for another victory.</p><p>Dean began to nod enthusiastically before switching to a disagreeing head shake. “Yeah - you should shower first.”</p><p>You pointed at the man, “I really should.” You agreed brightly and happily marched out of the library in the direction of your room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>